1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake structure for a reel, and more particularly to a brake structure comprising a rotary member rotatable in a spool transmission system, a brake block slidably and radially mounted on the rotary member, and a brake shoe attached to a fixing structure, said brake block and brake shoe constituting a centrifugal brake device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional brake blocks in general act on the brake shoe upon rotation of the rotary member.
However, even when only free rotation of the spool is required to be inspected, the centrifugal brake device is disadvantageously operated. Apart from such a case, with reels having a plurality of centrifugal brakes for exchanging one brake block for any other brake block of different weight in order to adjust the braking force according to a diameter of a fishing line or mass of a weight, it is difficult to find any suitable place to keep the removed brake block. As a result, the detached brake block sometimes tends to be lost.